Decisions Decisions
by CrystalLiteAndInkyDarkness
Summary: "weather she says yes or no ill still love her the same as ive loved her and will always love her. but whatever she decides its her choice, her decision." i sigh as i think to my self 'Decisions, Decisions' Warnings: AU, G!PEE/FUTA bella and OC PAIRINGS: bella/alice, edward/OC Rosalie/OC emmette/oc carlise/esmee
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions, Decision**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my own thoughts creations and ideas. Any thing else gets credited to**

******stephanie Myer.**

* * *

**CHAPTER1:**

**" **Drew, Avery do you have your things ready because we gotta leave soon if we wanna get to the airport on time."

That's me isabella Swan, but I perfer Bella. Call me Isabella and you WILL regret it.

"Yes yes were coming _Isabella, _ geez calm your tits."

I grab my brother by the back of his neck and smash his face into my knee.

" You of all people know not to call me Isabell _Andrew_."

"shut up" Drew mutters under his breath as he fixes his nose.

" Do you two every quit." Our sister Avery questions as she comes out of our former home with the rest of our bags and puts them in the trunk of the truck.

" No." Me and Drew answer at the same time.

We look at each other and burst into luaghter. Avery just shake our head at as our mom Renee and our step father Phil come out to drive us to the airport.

Once we get to the airport they bid us goodbye. We board our flight and put our luggage in the over head carrier. As I take my seat I put my headphones on and relax.

" Forks,Wahington here we come." I say as I close my eyes and drift off sleep.

* * *

" Bella…Bella wake up." I open my eyes and come face to face with my Avery. "hmm…. What." Is my sleepy reply."

'The flight has already landed, time to get off the plane." I get up to get my bags when she stops me and says

" Drew already has our bags , him and dad are waiting for us outside." We step off the jet and see I see dad and Drew putting the last of the luggage into the trunk of the car.

As our dad Charlie turns around I look at him and see he hasn't changed much since the last time ive seen him 'which should be expected since supernatruals like us don't change much' I thought to myself.

Hes still is and probably always will be the same 6'1, 200 pound man with black and grey salt and pepper hair that ive known all my 216 years of life. I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Well, well old man long time no see?" He laughs and gives his signature eye crinkling smile.

"Sure has been bells." We all pile into our dads tahoe after I call shot gun and run to the front seat. As were on the way to our new home

I turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs comes blasting out of the stereo**. **

**"**Your arms around me come undone, Makes my heart beat like a drum." I sing out loud as drew beatboxes to the beat.

"See the panic in my eyes, Kiss me only when you cry. Cause you always want what you're running from, And you know this is more than you can take." I finish the first verse as my sister belts out the chorus of the song and we continue like that untill the song ends.

Our father smiles and laughs as he tells how good we sounded, jibing us saying that we should make a boy band. " HA HA dad very funny I say as we pull up to the house.

We get out and look at the house/mansion in awe. From the looks of it, it has 5 floors with 12 bedroom and 12 ½ bathrooms, a basement and a spacious backyard with a backsketball court, pool and woodlands on the perimiter.

'perfect for our pack runs' I thought as I turn to my father.

"Wow dad you really exceeded my expectations." I say as I give him a slap on the back.

"Even though it wasn't me who did the exterior or interior design but I did did design the house so im gonna take your complement." Says Charlie.

"Well go ahead and check out your rooms they are all on the third floor, ill take care of your bags." Me and my siblings all rush to our rooms seeings as they all had a sign with our names on them."

I open my door to see black and white paited wall with posters of my favorite bands, actors, movies, also dunks of Vince Carter and Carmelo Anthony (A/N: basketball players for those who may not know) except for on one wall which was taken up by windows.

In the middle of the room against the back wall is a bed surounded by a modern bed frame and headboard with black and white stripped covers and blanket.

Next to it was an all white desk with a lamp and a dell laptop with a custom made paramore cover on it.

On the oppistite wall was and 42 ich flat screen tv and on eachside were shelves with dvds, books, and cds. I look to the left and see a walk in closet with a bunch of my clothes already in it from home. And too my right was my own bathroom.

" wow" I say as I take one more look around my room.

I decided that since it was late and I already ate on the jet that I would just take a shower set my alarm and got to sleep.

After I take my shower I come back in my room and put on a pair of superman boxers breifs and matching pajama pants, I tie up my short wavy brown hair into a pony tail and set my alarm for 5:30 a.m. turn of the lamp and settle into bed.

My eyes start to get heavy and I fall into a peacefull dreamless sleep.

* * *

(A/N: this is the first story I have ever written ever so please R&R, also im looking for a beta to help me continue my story if you are intrested just Pm me and ill decide who I pick and ill tell you everything you need to not about my story. THANKS FOR READING =^])


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions, Decision**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my own thoughts creations and ideas. Anything else gets credited to**

**Stephanie Myer.**

* * *

** (A/N: this is the second chapter of my first story hope you guys like it)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Look alive, Sunshine 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit you're here with me: Dr. Death Defying"

I hear coming out of my alarm clock radio. I get up and put it on surround sound with the universal remote so it could wake the whole house to get ready.

"I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive."

I say along with the song while going to my closet to change into my training into a tank top and basketball shorts.

"A system failure for the masses, empty matter for the master plan, louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny this one's for all of you rock'n'rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies.

Avery walks into my room saying as we walk out of our respective rooms as we walk down the stairs to the gym Drew comes flying by us screaming the next part of the song,

"Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!"

Avery and I chuckle at the site as we follow him into the gym. Our dad is already in there setting up the rest of gear and equipment for us to spar and train. He picks up the remote in the gym and cuts the music of.

"Alright let's get started Bella your with me, Avery and Drew you spar against each other." Charlie say as he pads up his hands.

"Avery since we've already worked on your quickness you take some pads and work on drew with his and his blocks and counters." He continues as he hands Avery the pads.

"Alright let's go!" He shouts as he charges at me, I anticipate his move and cartwheel across the mat and crouch down in a defensive position.

"good job bells" he says as he carries a series of kick boxing combos blocking them all except one, which in return causes me to go flying across the room into the padding on the walls.

"c'mon Bella stay focused" he says while I get up and charge at him. He tenses up to flip me over him but I see this coming and sweep his legs out from under him. I mount him and quickly put him in the arm bar submission and get him to tap out.

As we both get off the ground he give me a pat on the back and says I did a excellent job and that all we need to do next is work on speed and timing on my blocks and ducking.

While we're working on my speed across the map I see Avery and Drew working on combos and headlocks. We continue on with this for about an hour and by the time is done it's about 6:30 a.m.

"Ok you guys did a good job and since we'll continue to work on things on the weekend." He says as he starts to walk away but turns back around.

"And don't forget that we have a meeting with the Quilite shifter pack and its elders later at 6 so be ready by then." Me and my siblings reply with our agreement and head to our respective rooms to take a shower.

* * *

After our showers we head down to the to the kitchen to eat breakfast and into the living room to play black ops two online and play kill confirmed. While we are playing 3 more people enter the game with the same clan tag CULLN.

"Hmm… wonder who these guys are they are really good" Avery says as she gets killed by one of the clan members.

"yeah they're good but not good enough" says Drew he comes back with a kill to win the game for us.

" Hey guys we've been playing for a while what do you say we take our first pack run." They enthusiastically voice their agreement as we make our way to the backyard surrounded by the woods.

I close my eyes and envision my chestnut brown with a red tinge wolf and when I open my eyes I'm in my pure wolf form. I look to my left and my right to see Avery's black and grey tiger with and Drew's red wolf.

Unlike regular shifters like the Quilites when we shift we don't shred our clothing and we don't shake when we change. It's because we aren't fully shifter. My family is a family full of hybrids ranging from shifter to vampire to were-creature to half vampire.

'hey bells, Ave, how about a bet, well race 100 acres and the two people who doesn't win will have to do whatever the winner says for a week' Drew says through our mind link.

'sure d but you already know who's going to win' I think to him with a smug wolf smile.

'Of course we do' Avery says 'it's going to be me' she continues as she dashes off into the forest.

'Oh c'mon Avery that cheating' me and drew say as we take off after her. Dodging through the trees and and ducking under branches I finally catch up with Avery as she tries to put a gap in between us but I match her speed.

'Not as fast as you thought you were huh sister' I say as I surpass her and jump out into the of the foliage of trees in front of a mansion that has a sweet refreshing smell, it kind of smells like… 'Vampires'. As Drew and Avery come running out after me as the inhabitants of the house blur out into a defensive line with the men in front. Two blondes,-one with curls-, one brunette with gravity defying sex hair, and one with short midnight black hair.

They all his and growl at us and ask us question like did the Quilites send us who are we and why don't we smell like Quilite shifters back into my human form and the gasp as they see my clothes aren't shredded.

"To answer your questions no we are not of the Quilite decent so no they didn't sent us and that's why we don't smell like them, I am Isabella Swan and on my right is my sister Avery Swan and on my left is my brother Andrew Swan." I say as both my siblings shift into their human form.

"Did you say Swan?" says a motherly looking woman who steps out from behind from the blonde male with the straight hair.

"Um yes I did why?" I say a little suspiciously

"It's nice to finally meet you three your father has talked a lot about you when my family helped design your home" she says as the rest of her family relaxes out of the fighting stances and spreads out. At that moment I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life.

* * *

**(A/N: so what do you guys think please review I'm always up for ****_CONSTRUTIVE CRITISISM _****also im still looking for a beta any takers just pm me.) **


	3. AN

Sorry guys Ik I haven't updated but between school exams and mma class and having filled the record for the longest period of major writers block I don't have the time I promise to try and update within the next 2 weeks I'm still have a beta spot open and I'm open to ideas for the story to help me with my writers block


End file.
